If Nico when to school
by Flyingpurplecat
Summary: What would happen if Hades made Nico go to school? Probably a couple fights, death threats and maybe the undead. Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

"No way!" Nico Di Angelo yelled, anger filling his voice. "Son, you haven't been to school since you were 10. You need an education." Hades replied calmly despite his son's outburst. "There is absolutely, positively, no possible way you will ever get me through those doors!"

* * *

Nico starred up at the sign in front of him that read "Goode High School". He groaned, hanging his head making his hair fall into his eyes. "Maybe it won't be that bad," Will Solace offered, "Percy goes here, at least I think he does." Will decided he would go to school at Goode with Nico so he wouldn't feel lonely... or summon zombies to kill someone. "Lets get this over with." Nico said, pushing through the door way. Will follow after with his usually, bright smile. They marched up to the front desk where the receptionist was busily typing on her computer. Nico cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up with a gentel smile which Nico found oddly annoying. "We're new here and we don't know where to go. Could you maybe tell us where room 66 is?" Will asked kindly. "Down that hall way and to the left. Look for the sign on the door." She responded, pointing us in the right direction.

Nico P.O.V.

When we found our new class I pushed Will in front of me so I didn't have to walk in first. Will laughed and turned the door nob. The teacher greeted us and introduced us to the class. "This is Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace. They will be joining us for the rest of the year." I looked at the sea of bored students who I knew were all silently judging me. I quickly found a seat but was disappointed when Will had to sit at the other side of the room. "Great." I muttered unhappily. A boy to my left with light brown hair and muscles leaned over. "Whats up with the whole goth thing?" He asked snottily. I narrowed my eyes. I was wearing my normal black sneakers and jeans with a skull shirt and black sweat shirt. "I'm not a goth. Black is my favorite color and I like skulls. that's it!" I whispered back. I leaned back in my chair and waited for the bell to ring.

 **Hi! I finished my first chapter! Yay! Comments ant ideas are highly appreciated even if they aren't totally positive. I hope you enjoyed it and it means a lot that you gave my fan fic a shot. Flyingpurplecat out!**


	2. Nico gets hit on

Nico's P.O.V.

Finally the bell rang. The sound of freedom! Why is math so boring and how do people stand it! A squared + B squared = Nothing I care about. I push my way past the rest of the class and waited for Will. I watched everyone walking past. Suddenly, I saw a face that I recognized. Percy! I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the lockers I was leaning against. "Nico!" He smiled and came in for a hug but quickly put a hand out to stop him. "No hugs." I said grumpily. "Right. Sorry." Percy replied. "Hey do you want to have lunch with me and Annabeth?" "Annabeth is here too?" I asked. "Yeah." Percy responded. Just then, Will walked out of the class room and joined us. "Hey Percy!" he said. "'Sup, man!" they then hugged which I didn't understand. they saw each other last week when Percy visited camp. Since they didn't have any where to stay, they decided to use the labyrinth to go to and from camp and school. "I was just inviting Nico to eat lunch with me and Annabeth. Do you want to come?" Percy suggested. "Sure. The more the merrier, right?" Will responded. "You are _so_ cheesy, Will." I told him. A proud smile was plastered on Will's face. "You love it when I'm cheesy." I rolled my eyes. "Better get going. Teachers get mad when you're late." Percy said before dashing off to his next class. We decided to do the same so we didn't make a bad first impression.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours of torture, lunch came. Will and I made our way to the cafeteria. Will quickly found Percy, who was waving like a mad man, trying to get our attention. We sat down to see Annabeth with her nose buried in a book, which didn't surprise me. "How was your first day?" she asked. "Great!" Will said excitedly "I can't wait for our Greek and roman mythology class!" Percy laughed. "That's the only class I get an A+ in." He said. "Hey Annabeth, what are you reading?" Will asked. "The Hunger Games in Greek." she said without looking up. **( I've never actually read The Hunger Games or seen the movies.)**

We talked for a while, well mostly it was Will and Percy talking while Annabeth read and I listened and pecked at my food. Percy leaned over to me. "That girl has been watching you since you sat down." he said pointing to a girl sitting at a table close to ours. She was wearing a pink crop-top and jean shorts that didn't look like school policy. she was smiling at me and trying to look hot. When she saw me make eye contact she got up and strutted over to our table. She put her hands on the table next to me. "Hey, hot stuff," she said in a flirty voice. "I'm Jen and I was thinking that maybe we could go out some time." Suddenly, I got very angry. "I'm gay, you b****! I' also taken so F off!" I said putting an arm around Will. Jen looked offended then spun around and sashed away to her table. Percy burst into laughter. "Jen is the most popular girl in school! A lot of boys would kill to have your chance." I blushed and waited for class.

 **Second chapter up and I have no idea if any one has read my first chapter. If you give me a review, I'll give you a shout out in my next chapter. Flyingpurplecat out!**


	3. Nico starts a fight

**Shout outs!**

 **lilnome: thank you _sooo_ much I hope you like my updates and there will be _a lot_ more.**

 **dizzydaisy37: Thank you and don't worry. It is never too much effort to appreciate he people who inspire me to write and compliment me.**

 **lilnome and dizzyzaisy37, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

By the time we got back to camp, I was ready to jump back into Tartarus. I was bored out of my mind and I got hit on by some prejudice, shallow popular girl who was probably homophobic. If not for Will, I would of summoned zombies to wreak havoc on Goode. I was _not_ excited to go back there. The best way to release my frustration was destroying some practise dummies so I made my way to the arena to find Clarisse doing the same thing a was going to do. "Leave some for me big shot!" I yelled. Clarisse turned and growled. "How 'bout I just slice your limbs of instead?" She said. "You can try but I don't think you have the skill level. Your more like a child of Aphrodite." I responded. "Hey!" Piper yelled. "Sorry." I muttered. Clarisse came at me with her spear but I deflected it easily.

In a matter of time I had broken the tip off her spear and had the tip of my sword at her throat, making her do the most embarrassing thing a child of Ares can do: surrender. I was feeling better as I walked out of the arena. I shuffled back to my cabin. I put on my PJs and fell asleep thinking of insults to say to people if they tried to mess with me.

* * *

I shoved my books in my looker, listening to Will talk about what had happened in the infirmary yesterday when they got back. ". . .And then I _finally_ got him to fall asleep so I cleaned up everything he knocked over and went to bed." Nico gave a slight chuckle at his boyfriend's rambling. I closed my locker, slamming it accidentally slamming it. the boy who called me a goth approached us and blocked our path. He was tall, like, 6 feet. he was obviously a jock. "I heard you offended my girlfriend yesterday." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What?" I asked. Who was his girlfriend? "Jen told me you hit on her and when she turned you down you got angry and yelled at her." Jockenstein told us. _Jen,_ I thought. "O.K. First, I AM GAY! Second, _she_ hit on _me_. Seriosly, how dumb _are_ you?" I said angery rising in my voice. I clenched my fists. "Wow. Gay and a liar. You're brave aren't you." I flew onto him. Effectively knocking him to the ground. "I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. If there's one thing I can't stand, its people insulting my sexuality. My fists flew everywhere, punching every thing I could. "NICO!" I heard Will yell. Two pairs of hands latched around my arms, pulling me off the boy, who now had a bloody nose. I panted as I was pulled to my feet. I turned to see both Will and Percy holding onto my arms. **"You know that we should never hurt mortals, no matter how annoying or rude!"** Percy yelled in greek. I yanked my arms out of their grasp and stormed off into the shadows as soon as I was out of sight.

 **There! Chapter Three up! thank every one who has favorited and followed my story. I dedicate this to you! Any ideas of where Nico should go or what he should do next are highly appreciated. Flyingpurplecat out!**


	4. Author's note

**Hi! I'm really sorry if you thought/hoped that this was a new chapter but I have no clue where to send Nico and would love some ideas from you. I also love writing shout outs so please review. I would love to make the story better for you. I am super pumped to be putting my writing out there for you to see and I hope it inspires you or makes you excited o read! I love each and every one of you. Flyingpurplecat out!**


	5. Going home Kind of

**Shout outs** :

 **dizzydaisy37: Thank you. A lot of thank yous I will definitely use your ideas.**

 **FallenAngelDemigod: Thank you so much! I hope this is okay and this is what you hoped for.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to dizzydaisy37 and FallenAngelDemigod!**

I was so angry that I didn't know where I was going. I just ran into the shadows and hoped for any where but Goode. Unluckily I went to the next _worst_ place: the Underworld . . . in my fathers palace . . . right in his throne room . . . while Hades was in it. And my Dad did not look too happy about it. "Nico! why aren't you in school! I told you to go!" Hades yelled. My gut twisted with anger, making me clench my fists again. "I tried! Okay! Bu it is _not_ easy being a teenager, a demigod _or_ gay! It's my second day! _Second!_ And I've already had lies spread about me and been picked on for being gay and how I dress! I ended up attacking some guy and gave him a nose bleed! If Will wasn't there that school would be over run by zombies already!" I cried. My father just sat on his throne with a perplexed look on his face for what felt like hours of me glaring at him even though it was probably only a few minutes. Finally he spoke, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm taking your shadow travel away for a month." he said. "WHAT?!" I yelled, but before I could argue any further the darkness enveloped me once again, pulling me out of the Underworld.

* * *

When the shadows cleared, I was back at Camp Half Blood in the shade behind cabin 13. I saw Will walk passed, probably looking for me. "Will!" I called. I shuffled behind him. He turned and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I allowed him to continue for a minute before pulling him into the Hades cabin. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought about what had happened earlier that day. "Where did you go?" Will asked, concern lacing his voice. I told him about not knowing where I was going and my out burst to my father and the suspension of my shadow traveling. By the time I was done spilling my guts to Will, I could no longer fight the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. "Nico . . . " Will said sympatheticly, pulling me into another hug. I melted into it, letting Will comfort me and wipe my tears.

We stayed that way until he horn sounded for supper. I was dreading the next day at school. Teasing, fights and detentions were sure to come. The only thing of slightest comfort came from knowing Will would be there beside me to pick me up when I fell. He had made that very clear today after I had returned from the Underworld.

 **That was more romance than humor. I thought that the moment between Will and Nico and Nico knowing that Will will always be there for him was cute. OTP! Was it good? I don't have the best self confidence. FallenAngelDemigod came up with the idea of Nico going to the Underworld,confroning Hades and Will comforting Nico. Flyingpurplecat out!**


	6. Gym class is not the best class

**Shout outs!**

 **dizzydaisy37: thanks for the compliment and your welcome for the shout out.**

 **FallenAngelDemigod:thank you and you are welcome that chapter wouldn't be the same without your suggestion. It basically shaped the chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to dizzydaisy37 and FallenAngelDemigod! Thank you for your reviews.**

Will kept trying to boost my confidence and calm my nerves at breakfast. "If you get mad just take a couple of deep breaths and don't respond." Will said. When we got to school, I stayed in the shadows and out of the way so no one noticed me. After fifteen years, it comes naturally. It worked too, at least until gym class.

* * *

"Today, we will be learning to fence." the gym teacher announced. Me and Will looked at each other with a knowing glance. I was one of the best sword fighters at camp, even if I wasn't as good as Percy. The teacher paired me up with some girl named Pandora who I had seen sitting with Jen the day she hit on me in the cafeteria. She smirked when she saw how skinny I was. We suited up in some kind of fencing armor and moved into a fighting stance. She swung first and my battle insincts kicked in. We pairied and I twisted my sword so hers almost flew out of her hand. She swung again, but this time lower so I jumped back. I made the next move, lunging forwards to swinging it higher close to her head. She jumped back and lifted her mask. "You're not as bad as you look, _goth."_ she said. I took a deep breath like Will had suggested. "I didn't think you would be good at anything other than looking stupid and being a total loser!" she taunted. I jabbed the tip of my sword at her chest, winning me the match. Her face went from cocky to angry. I lifted my mask with a smirk. "I tend to surprise people like that." I replied. "Again!" she demanded. She moved quickly, trying to best me and prove that I was jus a lucky freak who didn't fit in. once again, my war expiriance saved me. The match lasted a little longer this time. Pandora was trying harder this time. We were a flurry of lunges and pairies. Soon I was lost in the fight and forgot about every thing else and focusing on beating Pandora like in a real fight. I knocked her fencing sword out of her hand and hit my elbow against her head, knocking her to the ground. I pressed the tip of my sword to her throat. "Di Angelo!" I heard the teacher yell. I looked up to see everyone staring at us with awed expressions. _Great, detention: here I come._ I thought.

 **You can thank dizzydaisy37 for the idea of this chapter. With out her there would be no Pandora and Nico wouldn't have shown the class his talents. Thank you! Flyingpurplecat out!**


	7. Detention sucks! Oh you already know?

**Shout outs!**

 **FallenAngelDemigod: Thanks. I will probably do that. I hope you like it.**

 **Cambercancello: Thank you so much. I am always open to suggestions to make it better though.**

 **dizzydaisy37: Thank you! But, I think my chapters could be a lot better.**

 **FallenAngelDemigod, Cambercancello and dizzydaisy37, this chapter is for you!**

I had gotten after school detention for accidentally almost running Pandora through with my fencing sword. I was given a detention with what I had heard was the most strict, mean and unfair teacher in the whole school: Mr. Stevens. He always wore a scowl and watched everyone like he was waiting for you to do something the slightest bit wrong so he could yell and give you detention. I walked into his class and immediately felt his harsh stare on me. I was the only one there which meant all attention would be on me. I dropped my black book bag on the ground and slumped into my chair. "No talking, texting eating, sleeping or reading. You just get to sit there and feel guilty." He said, quickly. I sighed. I didn't feel bad, even if it wasn't on purpose. She deserved it. She was mean, prejudice and homophobic, like most people here.

* * *

After an hour of sitting there and thinking of different ways Pandora, Jen and that other kid, whose name I learned was Ethan, could die, I was set free of that awful teachers class room. I slung my bag over my shoulder and trudged down the hall. Pandora stepped out of an empty room and blocked my path. "So _Nico_ , did you get what was coming to you?" she asked. I took a deep breath in and tried to step around her, but she side stepped as well, once again blocking me. "You really are just an annoying nobody, you know. With no friends a few enemies and no talents, I'm surprised you haven't commited suicide. You should consider it, you would be doing the world a favor." with that she laughed and walked away, strutting down the hall like she owned it in a overly snotty way. I stood there, trying to calm my anger. A crack opened in the floor, zombies crawled out. They wander down the halls, scratching at things and breaking any thing house. Before they got far I controlled my anger and sent them back to where they came from, closing the crack. Iran out of the school, trying to get back to camp as fast as I could.

* * *

When me and Will got to school the next day, everyone was wondering what had happen last night that had wrecked the hall. As soon as the teachers got every one rounded up for a school wide assembly, he principal got up in front of every one and motioned for every one to calm down. "Who did this. If you step forward you will not be punished to severally." He said. "Nico did it!" Pandora yelled, pointing at me. Every one looked at me with smirks or gasps. " Nico didn't do it. I did it!" Someone yelled.

 **Cliff hanger! I am so sorry! But I had to! I will update tomorrow as soon as possible with who cover for Nico. Someone might already know so don't spoil! dizzydaisy37 came up with the idea for this chapter. Thank you. Flyingpurplecat out!**


	8. Who did it?

**Shout outs!**

 **Fiercest-Dreamer:** **I guess you'll just have to read to find out. ;)**

 **dizzydaisy37: I'll try to do that.**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you.:)**

 **CookieUnicornCat: Thank you. I have a small obsession with cats and love purple. I was actually thinking about doing that.**

 **notaflower: DAHLIE! I am not killing Nico off! I thought I made that fairly clear. ;)**

 **Guest: I will try.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Fiercest-Dreamer, dizzydaisy37, James Birdsong, CookieUnicornCat, notaflower and** **Guest.**

I turned to see Percy standing up with a courageous look on his face. We briefly made eye contact. _Did you really do it?_ Percy seemed to asked me silently. I quickly looked away. Percy was taking the blame for me. Why would he do that? "Mr. Jackson, please come with me." the principal said, beaconing Percy to his office. Guilt slowly rose in my chest.

* * *

I paced out side the principal's office as I waited for Percy. Finally, he came out. "Percy, what happened?" I asked anxiously. Percy laughed. "Well, I got detention for two months." He said. I let out an annoyed sigh. "No, why did you take the blame for me?" " I know you would never do something like that on purpose unless you were attacked and that wouldn't be your fault." He responded. "Still, I lost control of my anger. My fault, even if I had been attacked." "Nico, listen. Your like a little brother to me. You know my fatal flaw." "Loyalty." I said. "Thanks, Percy." "You owe me." He said smiling. He then turned and walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Me and Will were taking a walk through the forest at camp as I explained the zombies and Pandora and Percy sticking up for me. "Wow." Will responded, simply. Before our conversation could go any further, a bunch of yelling was heard from the centre of camp. A jolt of fear passed through both of us as we looked at each other with wide eyes. we both ran as fast as we could towards the noise. Was the camp being attacked? I let out a sigh of relief as I saw no monsters but everyone crowding around something with smiles on there faces. I couldn't see what it was they were all excited about, but as I got closer I noticed it was not a what but a who. "Nico!" I heard a familiar voice yell. The great and mighty Jason Grace pushed through the crowed. the former preator had been at Camp Jupiter for one or a month, making sure the minor gods got recognised.

 **Yay! Jason! Should I put Piper in this as well? Should she have gone to Camp Jupiter with him? Please review and tell me what you would like me to put in my next chapter. Flyingpurplecat out!**


	9. Jason!

**Shout outs!**

 **FallenAngelDemigod: I hope this is good.**

 **Roseabella: :) I will definatly do something with Pandora. I will so make them kiss!**

 **Cabercancello: He is :).**

 **dizzydaisy37: JASPER!**

 **notaflower: What? ;)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to FallenAngelDemigod, Roseabella, Cabercancello, dizzydaisy37 and notaflower.**

Jason stood in front of me and Will, smiling. Piper came out from behind him with the same happy expression on her face. "Hey, guys." She said. Piper had gone to camp Jupiter with Jason like she usually did. "What's new?" She asked. "Oh, nothing." Will said draping an arm around me. I blushed. Piper cocked an eyebrow. Will looked at me with a smirk dancing on his lips and let out a small laugh when he saw how red my face was. "Your so cute when you blush he said before leaning down and kissing me right on the lips. I kissed back, happily. When we parted, Jason was squealing and jumping up and down. "EEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh my gods! Solangelo! Yesss!" He pumped his fist like he had just won capture the flag. Will laughed and I couldn't help a smile. No one had told Jason about me and Will being together yet because we knew he would freak out like he was doing right now. Ever since the war against Gaea ended, he had bugged the crap out of me about me and Will. "You should _totally_ him out. Tell him you like him! You two are soul mates!" He could get really annoying. "Jason, calm down. Stop jumping people are starring." Piper said with a smile. I could tell she was laying on the charm speak. Eventually, she got Jason to stop shrieking like a banshee. "guess what?" Piper asked. "Were going to school with you tomorrow!" Jason finished. "Yay!" Will said. We explained which teachers not to cross, which students to beware of and where the best "hiding from teachers" spots were. I didn't know weather to be excited that my friend would be coming to school with me or fear he would embarrass me. I just hoped for the best. I spent the rest of the day helping Will in the infirmary.

* * *

The next day, when I walked into school with a tall, athletic looking guy and his hot girlfriend, Every one either did double takes or looked at me like I was an alien. Looking at all the awed expressions made me feel good about my self. I held my head a little higher and even smiled a bit. _Today might not be that bad,_ I thought.

 **Jason was a total fan girl in that. Ideas for this chapter where given by: FallenAngelDemigod and Roseabella. Thank you so much guys. I try my best to include every one's ideas so if you have one, don't be afraid to review. Flyingpurplecat out!**


	10. Percy and Jason

"Wow, Di Angelo. How much did you have to pay them to walk around with you?" Pandora said with a snobby smirk on her face. "Excuse me, what did you just say to my friend?" Jason said with a dangerously calm voice. "Jase, calm down." Piper whispered. "Sorry. Its just a lot coming from a insecure b**** like her. I mean, its kind of clear she's not really on the brightest." Pandora made her usual, offended face. She sashed down the hall. "Jase!" Percy said rushing down the hall. "'Sup, man!" Jason replied. They hugged. "It's awesome to see you!" Percy laughed, "Oh, you know. I just had to see how my little bro was doing." Jason patted me on the back. "Yeah. I took detention for him, but what ever." Percy bragged. "Well, I just fended off a mean girl, so." Jason said back. They started to argue about who was a better "big bro". Eventually, Annabeth and Piper lead me and Will away from them, knowing that the argument would last a while and I was getting I bit embarrassed. Especially when Jason started talking about the time when Jason put on a pair of My little pony pjs because the rest of my pajamas were in the wash and a only had a pair of footies to wear to a sleep over.

* * *

Everyone from Camp Half Blood met up after school to go home together. Even Percy and Annabeth came. They liked to visit from time to time. I saw a flash of color from the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was but saw nothing.


	11. Pandora

Pandora P.O.V.

I watched as Nico and his friends loaded into a van and drove off. They were _so_ weird! I followed them in my car all the way to long island. They stopped at the base of a hill and got out of the car. I did the same, keeping far enough behind that they wouldn't see me. When Nico almost saw me back at school, I thought I was busted but luckily he look very hard.

* * *

I can't help snooping. Its just something that I do naturally. Especially since I'm so good at sneaking without getting caught. I got my name because of it. It comes from this Greek mythology thing. My dad named me and apparently he was a huge mythology nerd, according to my mom.

* * *

I quietly made my way up the hill behind Nico and his little group. At the top, there was a view of a large strawberry field. There were a bunch of kids in the field picking the strawberrys. I followed them through the field where I picked my way around the kids, keeping my distance from anyone who would rat me out. Soon we came to an arrangement of buildings. They all went to different places. Percy went into a blue cabin with Annabeth, Nico went to a black cabin, Will went to what looked like a medical tent. A bunch of other kids were walking around with swords and bows and spears! "PERCY!" I heard someone scream. Annabeth stomped out of the blue cabin soaking wet. Percy came running after her. Jason who had come out to see what was going on laughed. Percy put his hands out in Jason's direction and a bunch of water blasted towards him. Suddenly, there was a sword in Jason's hand. He flew at Percy who now had one as well. They sparred together. This place was dangerous and full of psycos! I fled down the hill at top speed and drove away to my house where I locked myself in my room.

* * *

Nicos P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall when I felt some one shove me up against the lockers. " _What_ is going on?" Pandora said in a low dangerous voice.


	12. Oh No

Nico .

"What are you talking about!" I yelled at Pandora.

"You know! That _place_ you and your oddball friends went last night! I followed you through the field and down by the buildings!" She wisper yelled back.

"Wait, you got in?!" She shouldn't have gotten into camp unless she was a Demigod.

"Pandora do you know both your parents?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?" she sneered.

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine! No! I never knew my Father."

I pushed her off me and grabbed her wrist. "Percy, Will, Annabeth!" I pulled her toward my friends.

"Ewww! Let go of me you creep!"

"I think Pandora is one of us." I told them.

"I will _never_ be one of you!" she screamed.

"We can take her to camp tonight and see if she gets claimed." Annabeth suggested.

"No! See you you creeps." Pandora yanked her arm out of my grasp and ran down the hall away from us. This was going to be hard.


	13. Catching pandora

Nico POV

I explained to my friends about Pandora following us to camp and how I thought that she could be a demigod and they agreed that we should take her to camp to see if she gets claimed even though it was unusual that she hadn't been discovered by a sytr. "First we need to actually find her before we bring her to camp." Percy said. " I think I know where we might get her alone." Will told us "after school, she usually splits up with her friends in the parking lot and since they stay late, no one would be there." " Will, how did you know that?" Jason asked. " I stay late too once in a while to help clean the black boards. Nico always waits up for me." He explained. " then do you see Pandora after school alone?" Piper asked. " No," I confessed "I'm always in the woods behind the school, destroying trees with my sword." " Okay, so we'll wait for Pandora after school then talk to her. We won't drag her to camp if she doesn't want to come but Piper might have to use her charm speak if she starts to tell people." Annabeth said " I'll do all of the talking." No offense to Annabeth, she can be really nice but she can also be really bossy.


	14. Nemo and Ariel Have they ever met?

Today was the day the gang decided to try to take pandora to camp. They were glad Leo wasn't here because he would have tried to flirt with her and, no offense to Leo, that probably wouldn't have helped. They all hid throughout the school grounds, making sure they were somewhere that they knew they would know if pandora passed them. Will was cleaning the black boards, Nico was in the woods, Piper and Annabeth were hiding in the bathroom (the girls bathroom just in case you were wondering) and Jason and Percy were on the roof, thanks to Jason being able to fly. They all waited quietly. Well actually Percy was complaining about being bored and blabbering on about random things that Jason couldn't keep up with. Poor Jason wS contemplating throwing Percy off the roof, but decided against it.

The first to hear the new demigods and her click were Annabeth and Piper. When they heard them pass, the two waited for a minute before quietly sneaking out of the bathroom and following, always ducking out of sight. Will joined the girls as they snuck passed the room he was in. Jason flew down with Percy, who was now rambling about Nemo and the little mermaid, when Pandora separated from her friends and they had all left, leaving only the newest Demigod. Nico walked casually to his boyfriend as soon as he saw Will. They all cornered Pandora, with Annabeth in front of course. The first person to speak was Jason yelling: "No, Percy! I don't know if Ariel and Nemo ever met! Shut up!" Percy was quiet after that.


	15. Chapter 15

"Listen, because this is what's going to happen. . ." Annabeth explained to everything to Pandora. Camp Half-blood, Demigods, Monsters and everything in between. Pandora only stuttered ad insisted that we were all crazy. eventually, she agreed to come to camp. she saw the pegasi, the weapons and people using their powers and passed out.

"I think that's the best thing that has happened all day." I said. I really hated Pandora. Will lugged her to the infirmary and laid her down in a bed. he came back to the Hades cabin and smiled at me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in is chest. Will hugged me back.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked.

"I'd love to." Will answered.

* * *

A week later, Pandora was claimed as a child of Hermes and decided to stay at camp. that sounded like a bad thing at first, but instead of being mean to me, Pandora and Drew became super competitive and stopped bullying everyone, who I later found out that Will was part of 'everyone'.

 **Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I had major writers block, so I decided to end this story. Also, I know these last chapters where kinda sucky. thank you guys for reading. I love you all! Flyingpurplecat out!**


End file.
